


Waiting

by teleen



Category: Numb3rs, Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Children of Earth Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Introspection, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting was the hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The waiting was the hardest part. Ianto had mentioned that to him once, months before his death, but Jack hadn’t understood it then.

Watching his boy’s body lying so still on a morgue slab, Jack understood it now.

Colby Granger was gorgeous while he slept, not so much in death.In death, he was still and Jack’s boy was rarely still for any length of time. Oh, he could be still, when following orders, which he did with beautifully military precision, but he was rarely still unless ordered to be.

Jack hated waiting, hated knowing the fear that Colby would have when he awoke. He was helping him to deal with it by always being there when he came back, the way that Ianto had always tried to be there for him.

It was the least he could do to repay the trust that Colby gave him every day. When he’d taken Jack’s collar he’d agreed to trust him to look after him and Jack did everything he could to earn that trust every day from the time they woke until the moment that Jack wrapped him in close to sleep.

But especially on days like this.

Don came and went without saying a word to Jack. Colby’s boss knew better than to disturb them until Jack’s boy was back and breathing, until Jack had had some time to help Colby to understand that the pain of being sucked back into this world from the other would pass and that he wasn’t alone, would never be alone again.

The waiting was the hardest part.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a present for azure_chaos to the following prompt: Jack/Colby Granger? Dommie Jack, prompt...hmm Learning to deal with immortality (I'm a big believer that Colby has super powers and that he could potentially be immortal ;) ). 
> 
> It came out a bit darker than I expected, though, :).


End file.
